because i love you
by cassiopeiaredocean
Summary: kejadian dimana dbsk harus pisah dan jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. adakah yang menghantikannya? atau akan ada korban? genre: angst, friendship


Because I love you

Cast: yunjae (yunhoxjaejoong)

Genre: romance, friendship, angst, drama

Rated: K+ / T

Warning: YAOI, BL, typo(s)

Disclaimer: all cast is belongs to god, the story is a FICTION

-o0o-

_Hari itu hujan deras tengah membasahi penjuru kota Seoul. Ibukota Korea Selatan itu tampak penuh air dan bisa dibilang sangat sepi._

_Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau diguyur hujan sederas itu?_

_Namun sepertinya ada sebuah pengecualian. Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut almondnya tengah berlari menerjang hujan. Ia tidak memperdulikan seberapa deras hujan hari itu dan jalanan yang sangat licin, ia terus berlari._

_Dan ia tidak sendiri._

_Seorang namja berambut hitam berlari di belakangnya. Tampaknya namja itu tengah mengejar namja cantik di depannya dengan terburu-buru. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan ia terlihat sangat kacau…_

_Basah dan… Ya, kacau._

_"__jaejoong-ah! Tunggu!" Seru namja berambut hitam itu. Jaejoong, namja cantik di depannya itu, menoleh namun ia tidak menghentikan larinya. Wajahnya tampak merah padam dan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya._

_"__Pergi, Yunho-ah! PERGI!" Jeritnya kepada namja berambut hitam itu, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mempercepat larinya, namun kakinya terpeleset dan…_

_Set!_

_Dengan sigap, Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya. Ia merengkuh Jaejoong dalam rangkulannya agar kemungkinan Jaejoong untuk kabur sangat kecil._

_"__Lepaskan!" Ronta Jaejoong. Ia menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata yang tajam, namun Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan yang kuat. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, membuat Jaejoong tidak berkutik._

_"__YA! LEPASKAN!"_

_"__Tidak!"_

_"__Yun… Lepaskan!"_

_"__TIDAK!"_

_CTAAAAR!_

_Bunyi petir yang menyambar membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tangisan Jaejoong pecah. Ia merasa benar-benar lemas, energinya terkuras habis karena berlari-lari tadi dan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal membuat dadanya sakit… Belum lagi rangkulan Yunho yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_Dan hujan yang membasahinya membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya._

_"__Yun… Biarkan aku mati…" Ucap Jaejoong lirih. "Aku hanya membuat kalian dalam masalah… Aku tidak pantas hidup! Biarkan aku mati, Yun!" Pekik Jaejoong pilu._

_Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menatap lurus mata Jaejoong dan mencengkram pundaknya keras. "YA! KAU GILA! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati!" Seru Yunho._

_"__Tapi… Tapi untuk apa aku hidup kalau semua ini terjadi karena salahku, Yun?! Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya… Lepaskan!" Jerit Jaejoong kembali meronta-ronta._

_Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ia memeluk Jaejoong lagi dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut, mungkin ini bisa sedikit menenangkannya._

_"__Maafkan aku…" Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. "Andai semuanya tidak perlu terjadi…"_

_Ya, andai semua ini tidak perlu terjadi…_

_Andai para Cassiopeia tidak kecewa…_

_Andai ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya…_

_Andai ia bisa…_

_Menghidupkan DBSK lagi…_

_Namun untuk apa mengucapkan kata 'Andai' kalau semuanya memang sudah terjadi?_

_DBSK resmi dibubarkan._

_Itulah yang terjadi._

_"__Bukan salahmu yun…" Ucap Jaejoong lemah. Ia menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berlinang air mata._

_Sakit._

_Itu yang dirasakan Yunho saat melihat kedua bola matanya._

_"__Yunho,kamu dengar perkataan manager-hyung, bukan? DBSK bukan lagi boyband kontemporer yang dinaungi oleh SM Entertainment…" Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar sangat berat._

_Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Yunho yang melonggar._

_"__Dan itu salahku yang tidak bisa membuatnya bersinar untuk selamanya."_

_Jaejoong berlari menjauh tanpa arah yang jelas. Ia menyebrangi setiap jalanan tanpa memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya. _

_Yang ia mau sekarang hanyalah pergi sejauh yang ia bisa…_

_"__JAEJOONG-AH!"_

_Sebuah truk melintas dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dipengaruhi oleh jalanan yang licin dan cuaca yang buruk, sang supir tidak melihat ada seorang namja di sana…_

.

_"…__Aku mencintaimu…"_

.

_Dan berakhir tragis._

_"…__.Selamat tinggal."_

-o0o-

ku memandang dirimu yang terdiam. Kuperhatikan seluruh bagian wajahmu yang tampak pucat. Senyum lemah terukir di bibir tipismu. Matamu yang terpejam seolah berkata mereka tidak akan pernah terbuka…

.

_Ya, mereka tidak akan pernah terbuka untuk selamanya._

.

_Tess!_

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di pipiku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatap langit yang semulanya cerah berubah menjadi gelap.

.

_Apa sebentar lagi akan hujan?_

.

_Tess!_

Kurasakan kembali sesuatu yang mengalir di pipiku, namun terasa hangat. Apa ini?

.

_Apakah mungkin ini air mata?_

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat jasadmu yang terbaring kaku di atas peti kayu itu dengan jelas. Kau terlihat sangat gagah dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuhmu.

.

_Bahkan sampai saat ini pun kau masih bisa terlihat gagah dengan tubuh kakumu._

.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekatimu dan menatap wajahmu lagi dengan lebih dekat.

.

_Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi untuk terakhir kalinya._

.

"Hey…" Aku mencoba membuka mulutku yang selama ini tertahan. Aaah, kenapa hatiku terasa berat karenanya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa terlihat begitu tenang?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Aku yang di sini merasa ingin mati tahu…" Sambungku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kuulurkan tanganku dan kusentuh pipimu pelan.

.

_Apa sentuhanku menyakitimu?_

.

"Ini gila," gumamku.

"Kau tak akan mungkin bisa merasakan sentuhanku… Kau tak akan mungkin merasa tersakiti… Setidaknya, kau tidak akan merasakan apapun lagi…"

.

_Dan kau tidak mungkin merasakan perasaanku saat ini._

.

"Kau tahu? Melihatmu seperti ini memuat dadaku sesak…" Ucapku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku merasakan lagi tetesan air hujan yang bercampur dengan air mataku di pipiku. Terasa dingin. Dingin yang mampu menusuk hingga pembuluh darahku.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa melihatku seperti ini, bukan?" Tanyaku sambil menyeka air mataku. "Kau tidak bisa membuka matamu lagi dan memelukku seperti dulu lagi, bukan?"

.

_Bukalah matamu… _

_Aku ingin melihat pancaran hangatmu lagi…_

.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa…" ucapku tertahan. Air mataku mulai menyeruak dari pelupukku. Kurasakan sebuah gejolak aneh di dalam perutku yang membuatku tak sanggup berdiri.

.

_Aku terjatuh di depan petimu._

.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melihat kedua bola matamu lagi…"

Air mataku membasahi pipiku.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa merasakan hangat pelukmu lagi…"

Seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu semuanya…"

Aku menggenggam tanganmu yang dingin. Tangan yang dulu sering melingkar di pundakku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya…"

_Set!_

Aku memelukmu.

Mungkin untuk yang terakhir sebelum petimu dimakamkan.

"Jangan pergi…" isakku. Air mataku dan air hujan membasahi jasadmu. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal dan jantungku bergetar tidak menentu. Beberapa orang mulai mencoba untuk menjauhkanku darimu, namun hal itu membuatku semakin erat memelukmu.

.

_Biarkan aku memeluknya untuk sesaat…_

.

"Jangan pergi…" Ulangku parau.

"Jangan…"

"Tinggalkan…"

"Aku…"

"Yunnie…"

Aku menatap nanar peti matimu yang perlahan masuk ke dalam tanah. Serpihan dari hatiku ikut terkubur seiring dengan petimu yang tak lagi tampak.

_Kau benar-benar pergi sekarang…_

Aku kembali mendekati nisanmu dan berjongkok di depannya. Kuraba dengan halus namamu yang terpatri di sana.

**Jung Yunho.**

Kurasakan lagi air membasahi wajahku. Aku tidak peduli apakah itu air mata ataupun air hujan. Kurogoh sakuku dan kuselipkan sebuah kertas di makammu. Surat -anggaplah begitu.

"Jaejoong-hyung…"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. 3 orang namja dengan wajah penuh air mata berdiri di belakangku. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin. Mereka menatapku khawatir.

"Ayo, pulang hyung," Ajak changmin. Aku berdiri dan menatap nisanmu lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanmu.

"Selamat tinggal, our eternal leader…"

"Aku akan sering-sering berkunjung ke sini…"

_"__Mianhae…"_

_"__Nado saranghae."_

-o0o-

For: Jung Yunho –the best leader in our heart-

Yunho , maafkan aku…

Gara-gara aku, DBSK menjadi seperti ini…

Harusnya aku lebih banyak berlatih agar Cassiopeia tidak kecewa…

Aku memang sebaiknya tidak perlu ada, kan?

Harusnya kau tidak perlu menolongku saat truk itu melintas.

Harusnya kau tidak perlu berusah payah mendorongku ke ujung jalan yang lain.

Harusnya kau biarkan aku…

Harusnya aku berada di posisimu saat ini…

yunho, gara-gara aku pula kau harus pergi…

Aku harusnya tahu, kau begitu berarti…

Aku harusnya tahu, walaupun kita bukan lagi DBSK, aku masih memilikimu sebagai kekuatanku, yun…

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan kaulah yang menjadi sandaranku selama ini…

Harusnya aku tidak lari Aku lupa kalau aku masih memilikimu dan para member yang lain.

Maafkan aku yang sangat egois ini.

Tapi kau menyadarkanku untuk tetap hidup.

Terima kasih banyak…

_Saranghae~_

_Kim Jaejoong_

-THE END-


End file.
